


They Conflate Between Us

by TinyBangtanScrub



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Annie Leonhart, Crying, Dead Marco Bott, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Hurt/Comfort, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Minor Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Minor Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Physical Abuse, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sad Ending, Titan Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBangtanScrub/pseuds/TinyBangtanScrub
Summary: Eren Yeager must be prosecuted after losing control in his Titan form, it’s no surprise Levi’s the one to do it.





	They Conflate Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

A/N - Have fun

 

-

 

 

-

 

 

-

 

 

Occasionally, rain would dribble down the dead-brown trees. Eren hung his head down low, appealing the immersive seconds that were ticking off the clock. Shallowly, he sat at the edge of his sheet-less bed—fearing his next hours.

 

He had done it.

 

 

He had managed to fuck up the one chance given for mercy, and all bets were put off. He'd lost the trust of everyone, with his loose actions—carelessly stumbling in the broken wind. Retreating to his thumb only to slightly brush over the skin with his teeth. Screaming, pleading, begging—so that he didn't cradle the very mistake that he was reluctant to make. Yet, he sunk his sharp teeth into his flesh and within seconds, sparks drazzled the sky and a thrilling wail shook the earth.

 

 

Bodies of soldiers, sprawled across the forest—not driven from the human-eating titans, but from him. He thrashed and turned, blood painting the forest floors. More and more, he lost control until rage through upon himself. He tore his Titan flesh, the red spilling and spilling until his eyes were ripped from his face. Eren was slowly killing himself and there was no one to stop him.

 

 

No one until the man with raven hair and silver eyes, sliced through his neck and snatched him. That man being his Captain, which was left speechless, his face turning dark and blood beginning to boil, the heavy breathing stilled as he roamed through the trees. Eren was going to die, and he was positive he was going to be the man to do it.

 

 

-

 

 

Eren jolted awake, his head throbbing—it felt like it was all a bad dream. He can't loose control, that would most definitely be the fall of him. Yet, his surroundings proved otherwise.

 

Eyes fixated by on only him, he was in the same room that he got entrusted to. 'The monsters awake, kill him this instance!' People demanded, and the Jugde ruled his gavel. "Be seated," with that the crowd grew to a silent whisper. "Eren Jaeger, we meet again. Do you know what will happen to you?" The man spoke but Eren shook his head. The teenager took a glance his left and nearly screamed, his friends, Levi, Erwin, Hanji, and the others, they sat with dead silence. Armin, Sasha and Connie quietly crying and he couldn't figure out why.

 

 

"You are going to be prosecuted." With those words Mikasa screamed and cried, reaching in great desperation to get Eren—but she was quickly restrained by guards. Eren felt his heart drop, but clenched his fist tightly. He deserved this, after what he did to those innocent soldiers, he had murdered him. "You have two choices, one being hanged in-front of civilians, or two, you will be killed by the very man who said to be responsible for your actions—you will be beaten to death right here." As those words left the bearded man's lips, Eren couldn't speak. He certainly didn't want to die, both deaths were painful and slow. "What if he turns into a Titan!" A man yelled, but Erwin coughed. "He can only turn into a Titan with a goal, not inflicted by others, this was demonstrated before." Erwin keeps a straight face and the Judge nods in agreement.

 

"Well?" Someone in the crowd surrounding him says.

 

"I'd choose to be killed by my Captain." Eren grits out, it was his final choice, and although he didn't have time to give it much thought he knew this is what he would have wanted anyway. Jean puts his hands to his face and sobs, this was gruesome, Eren had done something terrible, but Jean was regretting every fight he had and whisking for those moments that Eren seemed so amazing. Even so, it hit Armin like a tower. His face blank, and filled with fear. He wouldn't be able to watch Eren get strangled let alone beaten.

 

 

Levi tapped his foot impatiently.

 

 

This was bullshit, this was absolute bullshit, he should have killed Eren when he first got sight of the mess he made. Levi was quick to remind himself that this was just how life is, and that he was going to have to go with it—so he skipped over the wood-fence that surrounded Eren and walked toward him. Mikasa's movements got more frantic as she wailed and begged to be killed instead. Levi frowned narrowed his eyes, wanting out of the situation but his legs crouched down to meet Eren face-to-face. Everyone waited, they waited for Levi to murder Eren.

 

"Goodbye, Sir." Eren felt his eyes water and could no longer hold back a long sob, wanting nothing more than life. Levi made sure to look at the boy deeply in the eyes "Many soldiers served to keep you alive, many people care about you. You are the most humane person I've ever met, your stubbornness and stupidity brought others the determination to move forward." Levi moved his hand forward to lift the teens chin, Eren's tears falling uncontrollably shaking his head and pleading.

 

"Sir—I don't want to die, why must they do this?" Eren hiccups, the wetness on his face growing and Levi feeling and instance of dread. It was hitting him all at once, he's lost absolutely everyone. He wanted his Squad back, he wanted this to be a simple misunderstanding. But whenever he took a breathe the more he realized this was going to happen. "Eren, sometimes in life you won't know why things happen, but they just do, and sometimes in life you just have to grow up and face the consequences." Levi ruffles younger's head gently. Eren looks up at him with hope, hope that he'll be fine but Levi gets up and shakes his head.

 

Face the consequences, no matter how extreme they are.

 

 

So Eren holds his breathe and closes his eyes. The first kick striking his hip, Eren lunges forward. More and more painful kicks make his lower lip wobble. He's going to die, he's going to die, he's going to die. His friends are yelling out in agony, and cadets are looking away at the scene. Hanji brings her hand to her forehead and watches emotionlessly.

 

 

It's as if Levi can hear Petra shuttered apology's, Oluo's stupid remarks, Gunter's stern tone, and Eld's blunt manner. He wants to stop, he wants to stop hurting Eren. But he can't, and more powerful bashes come until blood is dripping down Eren's body. Eren lets out a gurgled whimper, and he is beaten for another thirty-three minutes. Eren's sobs slow, and Levi looks the crowd of people and says, "This is what you wanted, a young boy, with an amazing personality was lost today—all because you think he's the monster, but you always refuse to call yourself one." Levi's tone sways, as he hears the frantic sobbing. Every cadet that cared for Eren, simply put their fist to their chest as they watched Eren die slowly.

 

Levi feels a side of him that is happy for Eren, happy that he got killed the way that he had chosen and not in a way he hadn't. Not many people had that right. "Eren!" Mikasa screamed, and the guards finally free her. She runs towards the boy and rushes to find a pulse. Levi really killed him. Mikasa collapses in Eren's arms. "Kill me too," she mutters. "Kill me too!" Anger rushes through her, she shouts at Levi. "I will not kill you, Eren wants you to live." Levi crosses his arms, a lump growing in his throat. Mikasa only scoffs, "Do you understand...that without Eren, I'm absolutely useless?" She pathetically heaves.

 

"If you're nothing without Eren, then maybe you're right. Maybe you should die, but I will not be the one to do it." He walks away, and with that he leaves the room. Erwin can see the hurt in Levi, he can see that Eren definitely played a role in his life and Mikasa wasn't the only person that felt grief. The commander glanced up at the Eren's loved ones, they all stayed strong—so strong. Erwin began to understand, why Eren was liked and why he wasn't. Not many people had the will to venture to the future so quickly. Eren was one-of-a-kind, but he's gone—and that stings more than any apology.

 

And there was probably no where for Eren to be now.

 

 

Levi couldn't stop thinking about what he did, he felt filth. A different type of filth, one that could be held against him forever. But the resentment he had for Eren was astonishing, even for himself. He kicked his bed in frustration, wanting nothing more than for Eren to be alive. Why does this keep happening? Why does everyone he feels with any type of sympathy towards have to perish? Maybe he should just keep to himself, maybe he should just shut down for now—so people won't die in his name.

 

 

Or maybe, he should just end his own life.

 

The thought quickly vanished and so did his need to weep. He sprawled across his bed sheets and curled up into a tiny ball—wishing to disappear forever. And in an instance, the world went black and a new warmth lured him. He heard it, he heard them.

 

"Captain! It's not your time." Petra said soothingly, but Levi buried his head. "I want to stay." He sulked softly, and a hand touched his shoulder, "Sir, you need to go back!" Eren gave a warm smile. Levi felt his face begin to crumble and thick tears shuttered down his cheeks slowly. "Levi-bro, maybe we'll meet another time!" Isabel wiped the man's tears, but more and more kept falling. "We're always it's you no matter what, that's what we promised!" Furlan chucked, and have a wide grin. Levi put one hand to hide his face and wailed.

 

 

No.

 

This was not fucking happening.

 

"Thank you, Captain. I respect you and I'm very happy that you were the one to do it." Eren says softly, "Thank you so much, hero." Eren looks down and fiddles with his fingers. Levi wants to know, he wants to talk and talk until he can't anymore but he just can't make out the words. "We know, we know how you feel Sir." Gunter nods and so does Aluo. "You're going to do more great things," Eld sighs, "You must leave now," Petra says panicked, but he doesn't say anything.

 

 

Levi barely notices he's being shaken until he looks up. "Levi, you're crying." Edwin's states calmly, and Levi quickly wipes his eyes with his palm. "What do you want," Levi stays in the same curled position no longer facing Erwin. "Hanji wants to see you." Levi ticks and closes his eyes. "It's important, Levi." Erwin bothers Levi merely groans. "Is it so fucking important that she wants to see me right after I killed a kid?" Levi provides, and Erwin nods.

 

 

"You didn't kill anyone, he's alive."

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

-

 

 

QOTD: Whats your favorite Anime? [Also, I love that cliff hanger.]


End file.
